


Kinmirai Happy End

by Luttii



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-side love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttii/pseuds/Luttii
Summary: Chika wants to write a love song with CYaRon, so she asks the one who seems to have experience.





	Kinmirai Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> I really love CYaRon song, mostly their love song, Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no was on reapeat for a month when it came out. Than PS no Mukougawa and Kinmirai Happy End came out, annd reading the lyrics, I have a lots of inspiration for love stories between them. I finally have the courage to write it and post it here.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so it may be a little bah, I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you'll like it anyway !

“You, you love someone, right ?”

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Chika’s question. They were in a CYaRon meeting, discussing about their next song, they were going with a ‘happy love song” this time.

“I- um… I… Why do you ask me ? W- What about Ruby ?” You tried to move the conversation in another direction, Ruby did write a love song before, so why not her ?

“Well… Ruby is too pure for this, she may read a lot of shoujo manga but I want something real. You received love letters in middle school, and this year too, but you turned down all the poor girls, so you must be in love !”

“B- But…” You turned to Ruby, searching for help, but the redhead was drinking her strawberry milk, looking in another direction. She wasn’t going to help, worse, she wanted the focus to stay on You.  
Fighting against Chika was useless, once she made her mind, it was impossible for her to change it.

“I- I am.” She lost. And prepared herself to face her friend and her mountain of questions.

“Who are they ? A boy ? A girl ? Must be a girl, you’re always looking at girls. Except your dad. It’s not your dad, right ? Do I know her ? Do she live nearby ? Did you confess ? Did she confess ? Are you dating already ?”  
“Stop !” It was Ruby. You’s only hope against Chika.

“If you don’t stop asking, she can’t answer !” Betrayal.

“I’m not telling who she is, ok ?” You had no other choice to concede.  
“She’s a long time friend, but it’s one-side, she only see me as a good friend. No need to confess. End of the story.”

“But how do you know it’s one-side if you never confessed ? She might like you in secret ?”

“If only… I know she loves someone else, not me.” A sad smile, one a resignation was on her face.  
“Sorry, I’m no good for a ‘happy’ love song. We’ll need to go with Ruby’s fantasies.”

“It’s not not fanta-...” Ruby stopped, her face was red.  
“Shouldn’t we go, You ? Before it gets dark ?”

They both leave Chika’s house in a hurry, pretending the last bus was coming.

“It’s Chika, right ?”  
“Am I so easy to read ?”  
“You said it was a childhood friend, it can only be Chika or Kanan, and Chika is the one you always look at.”  
“So I am obvious.” You had a little laugh, her secret started to leak, soon Chika will know.

“I will keep it a secret.” The younger girl said that with a smile.  
“In exchange, you will keep my secret too.” Ruby whispered the last part.  
“I’m in love too… In fact, I’m dating someone. I’m in a long distance relationship.”  
“Don’t tell me…”

“Yes. I’m dating Leah, our rival.”  
“Now that we share secrets, you can talk to me, you know… About Chika.”

A small ‘thanks’ was all You had to say. Chika was wrong, Ruby *is* too pure, but not for romance, she may even be a big help. They changed subjects and talked about homeworks, Aqours practices and insignificant stuff.

 

About a week later, Chika had to help at her house, so You and Ruby organised a CYaRon meeting at the Kurosawa estate. They were alone, the parents were working and Dia was helping Mari with her headmaster works.

“Any progress ?” The redhead asked.

“About the song ? Nothing… I really can’t write lyrics !”  
“About Chika.”  
“As I said, there won’t be progress, I won’t confess.”  
“Why ?” Ruby was sincerely asking why, she couldn’t see a reason why You was so stubborn.

“She loves Riko, and Riko loves her, I’m not interfering, happy end.”  
“Happy end… But not for you…” Ruby was searching her words, how to not hurt her friend.  
“You should allow yourself… To be happy, wanting a happy end. I want you, and Chika to be happy, together. So happy that it will annoy the rest of us !”

“Why are you so… Aggressive today ? That’s not like you… I am happy, I can finally do something with her, Aqours make me happy !”  
“But it is also breaking you…”

You was at a loss for words. Ruby was right. Seeing Chika with Riko everyday was breaking her, she couldn’t keep her feelings for ever.  
Ruby started talking again.

“Sorry, I just have a feeling that… Chika doesn’t like Riko the way you think… I don’t look like it, but i’m a little perceptive… Chika doesn’t look at Riko the way you look at her. You have your chances.”

At that moment, You remembered Mari’s words: ‘Riko will steal Chika away from you.’  
All of her resolution, the fact that she won’t confess, that she will suppress her love, everything shattered.

“Thanks Ruby… I’ll confess.”  
“I hope you the best.”

 

You didn’t like to wait, the next day, she send a message to Chika, telling her to meet on the roof at lunch. It was always calm, with nobody to disturb.  
She was shaking, will she really confess ? Will Chika really be her girlfriend ?

“You ! What did you want ?” She was here, smiling, waiting for what You had to say.

“Chika… I- remember when we talked about who I love… I think, I’m ready to tell you who it is.”

Silence. Chika stopped smiling and now had a serious expression on her face. You closed her eyes to speak.

“It is you.. Chika, I love you.”

Silence again. It was unbearable, You didn’t want to see what kind of expression Chika was making.

“Sorry…” Her heart broke. Tears started to fall.

“I’m sorry… I- I can’t answer to your feelings…” Chika was crying too.  
“And I knew it… After you tell me you loved one of your childhood friends, I understood. It must have been painful. I hurted you all this time. Sorry…”

They were both crying.

“You know, I love you, you’re my best friend, but I can’t love you like you want, sorry.”  
“I- Is it because… y- you love Riko ?” You was barely able to speak, her tears wouldn’t stop.

“No… She confessed to me too, but I rejected her too… I just… I don’t know what it is to love someone. I love you both, but not like that… sorry.” A faint smile was on her face, through the tears.  
“But I’m glad, too… That someone like you love me, thank you… And sorry, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was, in fact, no happy end.
> 
> I may write a sequel, based of Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no. I'd like to write some YohaMaru based on INNOCENT BIRD and Kowareyasuki.  
> Also some RubyLeah fluff.  
> I promise, at least one of these will have a happy end.
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
